Up to now, when the receiver of letters and parcels (natural or legal person) changes his address in the same country, he notifies the postal services of this change. Afterwards, these services deliver the letters and the parcels to the new address of the receiver by filling in themselves the new address on them. This service is offered in Germany for a period up to 6 months, in Austria for a period of 3 months as well as in Italy for a period of 1 month starting from the date of informing of the post services.
After the expiration of this period, only some of the letters and parcels are returned to the senders. Most of them are lost and cause incalculable economic damage to the intended recipients and is a blow to their social contacts.